Pain for the Holidays
by Linnafan
Summary: Something is wrong with Priss. Every year at Christmas time she gets down and doesn’t want to do anything. Is she just the next Ebenezer Scrooge or is it something else?


Silky Doll six days till Christmas 

Priss watched as the snow fell outside the Silky Doll, and with a heavy sigh she shut the shutters. Christmas music was playing softly in the background and Christmas lights all around. Linna and Nene were decorating sugar cookies and Sylia was in the kitchen making some hot cocoa to go along with the cookies. Priss walked up to the table that Linna and Nene were at and sat down.

"Are you gonna help Priss?" Linna asked as she put some sprinkles on the cookie she was working on.

"No." Priss said. "I hate decorating."  
"Well your no fun." Nene said with a mouth full of cookies.

"What's wrong Priss?" Linna asked setting the cookie down.

Priss sighed and looked towards the window.

"Just not in the Christmas mood." She said.

"Well why not?" Linna asked.

"It's my own problem." Priss said standing up.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it you know where I live." Linna said and went back to decorating.

Sylia came walking into the room whistling "White Christmas" with a tray of hot cocoa in her hands and set it down on the table.

"How are the cookies coming along?" She asked.

"Well if Nene would quit eating them it would be going good." Linna said.

"What, I love cookies." Nene said.

"You love anything sweet." Sylia laughed as she lifted a mug of cocoa.

Nene pouted as Linna laughed and Priss looked out the window.

"I'm gonna take off." She said suddenly.

"But Priss." Sylia said. "What about your Cocoa?"

"Nene can have it." Priss said and walked out of the room leaving the others a little shocked.

"What was that about?" Sylia asked.

"I don't know." Linna said looking at the door.

The three girls sat at the table eating the cookies that Nene hadn't eaten yet and drank their cocoa for almost 2 hours. Finally said goodbye and headed out to her car and drove home.

Linna's house 

She walked through the darkened house shedding her clothes as she went. The moonlight dimly lit the bedroom and Linna could see a figure in her bed. Linna climbed into bed and put her arms around the figure and scooted closer. The figure moaned and rolled over and looked into Linna's eyes through the moonlight. Linna put her hand on the figures cheek and pressed her lips to the figures.

"Did you have fun?" Priss asked.

"It would have been more fun with you there." Linna said. "Why did you leave?"

"It's nothing really." Priss said.

"It's not nothing." Linna said. "I've known you for three years and for this last year we've been lovers. You get like this every year right before Christmas."

"It's personal." Priss said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

She put her arms around Linna and pulled her even closer and kissed her before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Linna held onto Priss for almost an hour wondering what was so bad to Priss that she couldn't tell the woman she loved. Finally with a heavy mind Linna drifted to sleep.

Linna's room morning five days till Christmas 

Linna woke up just as the morning sun was starting to come through the window. She reached for Priss's arm but only found sheets.

"Priss?" Linna said sleepily.

She sat up and looked around the room. Priss's jacket was still hanging on the closet door so Linna stood up pulling the sheets off the bed and wrapping them around her. She walked into the living room dragging the blankets across the carpet as she went. Priss was sitting on the couch looking out the window in her nightgown. Linna wrapped the blanket around them both as she sat down and lend against Priss. The snow was falling and nothing was moving outside making the scene very romantic. Priss put her arm around Linna's waist as they watched the snow fall in the early morning light.

"It's beautiful." Priss said.

"Yea it is." Linna agreed and kissed Priss on the base of her neck.

Linna soon fell back asleep leaning her head on Priss's shoulder as she looked out the window. Priss looked down at Linna with a loving smile and a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you so much Linna." Priss whispered softly and kissed her on the top of the head.

She brushed away the tear and looked back out the window.

Silky Doll two days later three days till Christmas 

"Only two more days to go." Nene said marking an X on the calendar.

Christmas Music was playing softly and the smell of the hot cocoa permeated the air.

"Are you hopping to get something special this year Nene?" Sylia asked taking a sip from her hot cocoa.

"Well kind of." Nene said leaning back against the couch. "Mackey is coming back from Europe and I thought we'd spend Christmas morning together."

"That sounds nice." Sylia said. "Linna your next lets keep it going."

"I'm hopping for some Jewelry." Linna said with a smile.

"You always did have an eye for things that glitter." Sylia laughed and looked over at Priss who was sitting in a chair by the window. "What about you Priss?"

"I'm not looking for anything special." Priss said without looking at the others.

"Wow Priss you're a real downer." Nene said.

"I just don't care that much for Christmas." Priss said.

"Well anyway it's time to decorate the tree." Sylia said with a smile.

Linna and Nene jumped up and ran to the tree but Priss sat in the chair looking out the window with a sad look on her face.

"Come on Priss." Linna said.

"Go on without me." Priss said. "I'm gonna head home."

"Priiiss." Linna wined.

"I'll see you later." Priss said.

'What is her problem?' Linna thought as she watched Priss leave.

Linna's house three hours later 

Priss was looking out the window as Linna pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. She walked into the house and sat down next to Priss with a sigh.

"Did you have fun?" Priss asked putting an arm around Linna's waist.

"It would have been more fun if you where there." Linna said leaning her head on Priss's shoulder.

"Sorry." Priss said. "Like I said I'm not big on Christmas."

"And I want to know why." Linna said.

"Personal." Priss said.

Linna sighed and pushed herself off of Priss.

"Whatever." She said. "Anyway Sylia is hosting a party tomorrow."

"Cool." Priss said.

"She invited you to come." Linna said.

"I'd rather not." Priss said.

"I figured." Linna said. "I told her that I wasn't gonna go. I knew you weren't gonna go and I wanted to spend some time with you."

Priss smiled and leaned against Linna's shoulder. Linna put her hand under Priss' chin and made her look at her. Priss knew what Linna wanted and leaned in and pressed her lips to Linna's. Right off the bat Linna deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into Priss' mouth.

"You had hot cocoa didn't you?" Priss asked breaking the kiss.

"Yep." Linna said pushing Priss on her back and leaning in to resume the kiss.

Linna started to unbutton Priss' shirt only to be cut of by Priss' hands pulling her shirt closed.

"What?" Linna asked.

"Not now." Priss said sitting up.

"Priss what's wrong?" Linna asked sternly. "First you leave and now you cut me off. What's wrong?"

"Linna just drop it!" Priss snapped.

Linna blinked in shock at Priss' outburst. It was the first time that Priss had ever yelled at her like that.

"I'm sorry." Priss said getting control of herself. "But like I said I don't want to talk about it."

"It might be better if you talked about it." Linna said. "As painful as it may be."

"I know." Priss said. "But I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Well you know where I'll be." Linna said standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be in in about an hour." Priss said.

"Ok." Linna said and walked down the hallway.

Priss watched as Linna walked away then looked back out the window at the falling snow.

'Kia what should I do?' Priss thought. 'I love Linna but I still love you so much.'

Tears started to fill Priss's eyes but she was unable to blink them back and they started to fall. She put her head in her hands and let out a soft cry of heart break and sorrow.

One hour later 

Linna was fast asleep when Priss came in for bed. Priss slowly undressed and lay next to Linna with her arm around Linna's waist. Her mind was heavy with worry as she fell asleep.

Christmas Eve 

Linna awoke feeling good about the new day, it was Christmas Eve and she was looking forward to spending some time with Priss.

"Good morning Priss." She said rolling over.

She really wasn't too suppressed to see that Priss was gone. But she was a bit suppressed when she saw that her jacket was also gone along with her backpack.

'Now where is she?' Linna thought sitting up.

She got dressed and headed into the living room. There was a small fire burning in the fireplace and a letter was hanging from Linna's stalking. Linna picked it up and read it to herself.

_I had to take care of something. I'll see you tonight._

_ Love Priss_

_Ps. I know you wanted to spend some time with me today but I have to do this._

Linna set the note on the chimney and sat on the couch looking out the window. The Snow had fallen almost all night but had stopped leaving a white fluff on the ground. Linna sighed and leaned back against the couch.

'It's so beautiful.' She thought. 'Priss I wish you were here.'

That night 

Linna sat on the couch with a cold cup of hot cocoa waiting for Priss to come back. All day long Linna hadn't heard a word from her. She was beginning to think that whatever Priss was down about she was the cause of it.

'Priss where are you?' Linna thought.

She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

'8:00 come on Priss.' She thought tapping her foot on the ground. 'All I want is to have some time with you. Maybe I can fix whatever I've done wrong.

Linna's prayer was answered when she heard the sound of Priss's bike rounding the corner of the street. Linna was standing at the front door when Priss came in.

"I've been waiting for you all day." Linna said.

"I know." Priss said. "I had something to do, I do it every year."

"I know." Linna said. "I won't ask."

"I have something to show you." Priss said walking past her and into the living room.

Linna followed behind and sat on the couch. Priss took off her backpack and unzipped the front pouch and pulled out a DVD. Linna was a little confused about the disk but leaned back against the couch anyway. Priss placed the dick in the tray and pressed the play button and sat next to Linna As the movie started.

"This is why I don't like Christmas." She said.

The date at the bottom of the screen was 12/24/2038. It was a camcorder recording the images and it looked like it was in a hospital. The camera stopped at a door marked Henme, Kia. The door was opened and the camera went in. A young girl about Seventeen or Eighteen was lying in a bed reading a book.

"Hi Priss." She said looking up.

The camera shook as it was set down and Priss walked into the frame. She was wearing a blue shirt Jeans and a Santa hat."

"Marry Christmas Kia." Priss said kissing the girl on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Kia said. "The doctor said that the Cancer is in remission and I'll be fine."

"That's good." Priss said. "Well seeing that you're gonna be getting out of here soon I should give you this."

Priss reached into her pocket and pulled out a small present.

"What is it?" Kia asked.

"Open and see." Priss said handing it to her.

Kia smiled and started opening the present with a big grin. The present was soon exposed to be a small black box.

"Is this?" Kia asked looking up at Priss.

She slowly opened the box and looked down at a small Diamond ring.

"Oh my." She said looking up. "Priss?!"

Priss took the ring out of the box and took Kia's hand.

"Kia, Will you marry me?" Priss asked.

"Yes." Kia said. "Yes I will."

Priss leaned in and kissed her on the lips then stood up and turned off the camera.

Linna didn't really understand the meaning of the movie or why it would make Priss hate Christmas so much. She looked over at Priss and saw tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kia died that night." Priss sobbed. "Her brain tumor grew suddenly and she went into a coma and died."

Linna finally realized what was affecting Priss so much and put her arms around Priss' waist. Priss leaned her head on Linna's shoulder as she cried.

"I fell in love with her in high school." Priss said. "We dated for three years before she was diagnosed with Cancer. After she died I didn't care about my life anymore. So when Sylia came to me with the Knight Sabers I took it without question."

"You mean you want to die?" Linna asked.

"I did." Priss said. "But things have changed. I found friends. And I found you."

Linna gave Priss a squeeze and a kiss. Priss had stopped crying and sat calmly next to Linna.

"I don't like Christmas because it makes me think of her." Priss said.

"And what's so bad about that?" Linna asked.

"It's just that I miss her so much." Priss said starting to cry again.

Linna held Priss tighter until she stopped crying then went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. Priss was sitting with her hands in her lap when Linna came back in with two mugs of cocoa.

"Here." Linna said handing a mug to Priss. "This will help calm you down."

Priss took the mug and sipped slowly.

"Humph. This is the first time I've had this since Kia died." Priss said. "It's good."

"Yes it is." Linna said.

They sat in silence drinking their cocoas both deep in thought. After almost thirty minutes Priss spoke up.

"Linna." She said.

"What is it?" Linna asked.

"I know you wanted to spend the day with me today." Priss said. "I know I wasn't here today. I was at the cemetery but you have me all night."

"That sounds good." Linna said.

Linna set her mug down and lay down with her head in Priss's lap. Priss ran her fingers through Linna's hair as she looked at the fire place as the coals burned red. Linna was falling asleep with a smile on her face.

'Kia I have to let you go now.' Priss thought. 'I have to move on with my life. I still love you and I always will… Good bye.'

She looked back down at Linna and shook her gently.

"Linna lets go to bed." She said.

"Ok." Linna said and stood up.

Priss took Linna's hand and they walked side bye side into the bedroom. Linna was happy that Priss was coming around. And Priss was happy that she was with Linna on Christmas Eve.


End file.
